gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Energyman2289
energyman2289 is a no-life who is seen often on the GFAQs Super Smash Bros. Board. He has been roaming the board before E3 2013 to this day. A whole two and a half years wasted of his young life.. During the speculation days, his topics were usually asking about the probability of a certain character making it onto the final roster, to see the character from a different, more realistic standpoint. If not that, his topics mostly consisted of some other stupid bull . He likes to answer questions through smart- retorts or just quoting someone else because he's lazy. energy was one of, if not, the biggest Ridley supporter on the board up until the Japanese 3DS release. He was one of the founders of the Union of Youth, however his greatest accomplishments are the creation of Captain Stabbin' and creating/hosting Super Smash FAQs Interviews. He also owns a social board that no one cares about. Ask him for the link if you'd like. On July 27, 2014, 'ShadowPunch62' finally got one of his topics to 500 posts; I Tell You Hwut, and 'energyman2289' was finally closed on November 22 because he had bet his account that Ridley would be playable. His final topic. Roster Predicting , Ridley and Chorus Kids. Mewtwo was later revealed as DLC.]] energyman2289 was constantly trying to predict the Smash Bros. 4 roster, to some success. He does have a YouTube channel where he made videos of major updates to his roster. As of right now he has 56 subscribers... somehow... He also has a deviantART account where he updated his roster more often. energyman2289 vs SmashFAQs Continuing with his YouTube channel, he started a series called 'energyman2289 vs SmashFAQs.' He plays five matches with a user. He is not allowed to play the same character twice in one set, but the challenger is unrestricted. Rules are 3 stocks, Omega or Battlefield only, usually without time and no items. He used to upload frequently but has discontinued the series. So far, he has played NintendoIsBeast, Shorydouken, LordCarlisle and the next episode will be BiggerRidIey. Super Smash FAQs Interviews energyman2289, along with LordCarlisle and Radori are currently hosting the show Super Smash FAQs Interviews. They get one 'popular' user at a time and ask them questions about their opinions on controversial Smash Bros. topics. energyman is notable for being distracted during interviews, and goofing off. He is solely responsible for all technical work behind the show. He gets mad at Carl because he doesn't do enough, yet he self-proclaimed himself the host, with energy and Radori as cohosts. energy doesn't complain about Radori. He gets a p because he's cool. GoddessCarl1sle On 7/7/2014, during the GoddessRosa1inapocalypse, Radori suggested energyman make an account called GoddessCarl1sle to have a laugh and troll LordCarlisle. He made a topic called "You know who should be playable?" which reached over 100 posts before getting modded. The next day, the mods mapped energy's IP and suspended him, putting him in purgatory. When he returned on August 8, his first post was exactly the same topic that got GoddessCarl1sle banned. History of Super Smash Bros. energyman has been playing Smash since he was five. At the end of his baseball season, there was a party which had Smash Bros. Melee hooked up on their Gamecube. Matt fell in love with the game, and got it as soon as he could. Melee is still a game he holds very fond memories of, and plays to this day. He recently completed the game 100%. He was once a Luigi main, then to Young Link and finally Marth in 2014. He is also a fan of how Dr. Mario plays, and considers him a second main. When Brawl came out, he was only 9, and didn't know what to expect. Being the huge Pokémon fan he is, Pokémon Trainer stood out to him. Matt never turned out to be a fan of how the Pokémon play, but his mains later became Wario, Ike, and Toon Link. As of now, they are Lucario and Marth. Smash 4 is when energyman started getting into speculation, and pre-release hype which is why he joined the board. His three most wanted characters were Little Mac, Paper Mario and Ridley. When Little Mac was confirmed, he was dedicated to become the best Little Mac on the board. He won the title of GameFAQs' Little Mac champion on February 8, 2015 and has held the title since. Since then he has also became the Captain Falcon champion, along with the runner up title for Roy, Robin and Cloud. As of now, he mains are Little Mac and Captain Falcon with his secondaries; Robin and Cloud. Relationships with Other Users *'Austin 4e' - energyman2289 finds his posts to be some of the best out there. There is always logic and thinking put into his posts. energy respects that Austin_4e is a serious poster, and believes there aren't enough users with common sense like his. The way he can be very condescending can get annoying though. *'BiggerRidIey' - After their SmashFAQs Interview, they started noticing each other on the boards. They still talk to each other on Skype to this day, and are chill as hell. energy enjoys watching BR's alts wreak havoc on the board, and he was even nice enough to give energy an alt; "NoCashAsch". *'BurnedPotatoes' - energyman considers him one of his closest friends on the board. They are both big supporters of Ridley. *'ChibiDialga' - A relationship that started out a bit rocky, energy was slightly annoyed when Chibi wanted him to close it without any reason or former interaction. They later talked it over after meeting in another one of her social threads, and are now friends. They continue to talk to each other often. *'DemonicDratini' - DD and energy are smart-es who enjoy messing with each other in Skype calls. They crack jokes at each other about their nationalities' stereotypes (i.e. energy making fun of DD's teeth, Dratini calling Matt fat). Once, DD told energy to close his account, with a response of "no". "Yes"s and "no"s were shot back and forth for a good 25 minutes, much to Patwhit's dismay. Matt came out victorious, so don't worry. Dratini was able to persuade him to get Fire Emblem: Awakening, which energy is thankful for because that game ing kicks . *'DeZA' - DeZA is another one of his good friends on the board. enegyman2289 thinks that DeZa is funny and admires how much he just doesn't give a . *'Divine shadow' - Another of energyman's buddies who he talks to often in Chibi and the gang's social threads. They are both very laid back and friendly with each other and everyone else in the topics. These guys should start a club of chill users. Seriously. Leo is literally an ing bro. Except not literally. *'EndlessPie' - Matt met EndlessPie on the Online Board while joining a crew which didn't end up lasting very long. They began playing each other more and more often in Smash and Pie eventually ended up joining his Skype group where they became better friends. Pie is like an older brother figure. Great friends. *'Ghasts' - Ghasts was one of the first friends energyman2289 made on the board. energyman2289 finds his posts funny and usually joins him in his antics and Ridley support. They play Smash with each other every now and then. *'JorentyIII' - Yet another laid back user. Joren is letting Matt be a character in the SmashFAQs Dating Simulator. It shouldn't be too hard to beat his level.. Matt misses Joren since he's vanished for certain circumstances. *'LordCarlisle' - Although he and energyman2289 have had a small grudge in the past and disagree on things such as Ghirahim's placement in SSB4, energyman2289 thinks highly of LordCarlisle. They are great friends despite their messing with one another (Just look at GoddessCarl1sle.. lol). They are the hosts of Super Smash FAQs Interviews and used to talk frequently on Skype, but sadly Carl's laptop broke, so he doesn't have access to it. The next time energy travels to Florida, he might in fact get to meet the Lord in person! *'messhia dark' - The two like to play Smash together and post. Matt looks up to Opana as a player. the *'Mikokiri' - Miko is one of Matt's favorite people on the board without question, although not caring too much about her previous topics. Anyways, he enjoys seeing how she is a younger user of the board, and feels that there aren't enough, hence the creation of the Union of Youth. Miko is his Imouto and one of his best friends. *'NessInEagleland' - After his Smash FAQs Interview, Ness and energy have talked a lot, and have became very good friends. They are both big supporters of each other's web shows, being the interviews and Ness' podcasts. As both main Little Mac and Ness has had more experience using him, he has decided to be energymac's Doc Louis. As of now, Matt is the Little Mac GameFAQs champ and he's very grateful for all of his help. *'No-One-Ever' - energyman2289 thinks he's easily one of the funniest posters ever. *'PaleTunaPls' - While energyman2289 has had little to no interaction with this user, energy finds his username inexplicably hilarious. *'Patwhit01' - Pat is easily one of his best friends on the board. energyman is thankful for Pat having him serve as one of the main protagonists in RidleyFAQs. Pat, along with PT_Piranha, were there to witness the brilliant creation of Squanto. They talk a lot on Skype, and are simultaneously working on their dream rosters. These guys are literally brothers. Except not literally. *'pokemonclaw11' - This man is literally chill. They both met while signing up for a tournament. Matt organized a Skype group for the tournament, but pc11 was the only one to show. energyman enjoys playing his Greninja in Smash, and they are on Skype a lot. Alex is the best Mexican on the board. *'powerclaw1' - Travis and Matt get along very well. Skype. Skype Skype Skype Skype. Gets a little repetitive doesn't it? Welp. Not my problem. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) energyman likes to talk about Sticker Star and in return, Travis gets agitated. It's funny. Still bros though. *'PT Piranha' - energy and PT have played many Cards Against Humanity games together while in Skype calls, usually along with Patwhit01. They both enjoy the movie Ratatouille, and both were there while trolling Carlisle with the GoddessCarl1sle account. PT was also the first user energyman added to his "List of Users 3 Stocked". *'quinfordmac' - Quin and Matt are good friends and internet brothers who like to mess with one another. Quin loves to use caps lock, in which case energy needs to get him to calm the down. They both ing love Crush 40, and are constantly debating which is better, boobs or butts. They play Smash every once in a while together also that's been lessened thanks to Quin's tendonitis. *'Shaneikua' - After seeing her on the Smash Bros. board at GameFAQs more, he thinks her posts are very funny, especially when someone gets called a hoe. energyman2289 is also very grateful towards Shaneikua for creating this wikia and creating the visual for the commuity roster. They are also both supporters of Captain Stabbin' and are cool as hell. They catch up and greet each other whenever they get the chance. *'Skull567890' - After energy basically introduced the board to tagging users, Skull tagged him as "Spirit Of Youth". Matt thinks that name is ing awesome. They play Smash together commonly. *'SmashingBros' - SmashingBros and energyman are good friends. energy also likes that SmashingBros was one of the users to bring us the Pale Tuna meme. They are both strong supporters of Lady Palutena. *'Radori' - Radori and energyman kick ing . These guys both support Isaac 'n . They talk a lot on Skype, usually laughing at dumb or funny topics. They were also the creators of the GoddessCarl1sle account. They are ing bros. So much of bros in fact that they can discuss anything between each other comfortably and can rely on each other when faced with any problems. Hoes. *'Rayquaza487' - energyman2289 and Ray are good friends. They used to be somewhat of enemies because of Ridley debates, but after talking on the forum for the game Super FAQs Bros., they have gotten along very well. However energy can get pretty annoyed about how provocative he can be about Ridley. Especially since energy is one of, if not, the strongest Ridley supporter on the board today. energy tries his best to keep Ridley out of any conversation they have. Trivia * energyman2289 actually dislikes his username. But he uses it for pretty much every account he makes now because it's too late.. If he could choose his username now, it would be ShadowPunch62. ** He came up with his ty username when he was 10 years old because he needed to create a YouTube account for his brother's old band so they could post videos * Other than Captain Stabbin' and Gengar, his most wanted newcomer is Paper Mario. He is aware that it's unlikely, in fact so unlikely that he didn't include Paper Mario in his own prediction roster. * For some random ing reason, he almost always seems to be post #21. It annoys the ' ' out of him. ** With that being said, his favorite number is 62. * energyman2289 is trying to make his new gimmick "I APPROVE" by making it bold, italic and citing it, making it as noticeable as possible. * energyman2289 introduced like 90% of the board to adding tags to other users through this topic: , it just got deleted.. * energy is actually popular enough on the board to make it into the Top 20 Most Notable Users list. * Mister energy was up late on Skype with Miko. He forgot to turn his microhone off, fell asleep, and Miko overheard his snoring. His snoring is not that loud, it is usually just deep breathing through his nose... Well, that's what it sounds like. * energyman is obsessed with SLAMming. ** And JAMming. * energyman2289 was the first person to make a topic on the Online board. It doesn't show up on the first page however because it had a decently long lifespan compared to topics after it. * He's not energyman. Category:Palutena Supporters Category:Ridley Supporter Category:Users Category:Union of Youth Member Category:Toon Link Mains Category:The Carlisle Elitists Category:Little Mac Mains Category:Energyman2289's Category:Robin Mains Category:Neckbeards Category:Paper Mario Supporters Category:Butterfly Supporters Category:500 Achievers Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:Underaged Category:Users who Closed Their Account Category:Skype Users Category:Captain Falcon Mains Category:Jews Category:Jedi